Is This Passion?
by Kendra-Sama
Summary: Kakashi invites Iruka to lucnh at the lake... Then it starts to get heated up and very intimate...


**Kakashi and Iruka Pairing  
By Kendra**

**Authors Note:** I don't like writing Naruto fan fics, I prefer Final fantasy, and so I don't exactly like this one so much. Anyways, thanks to Kirra for making me write this and thanks to Emily for your help with the rock. This is my own twisted imagination at work. Anyone caught stealing _**will**_ be reprimanded. But I don't expect you to steal it, do I?

**Is **_This_**Passion?**

"Iruka! What the in hell are you doing way out there?" Iruka awoke from his light slumber and glanced over to the shore of the lake. Kakashi stood there, hands cupped to his mouth, pale chest glistening with droplets of water. Iruka grinned, ducked under the crystal blue water of the lake and swam to where Kakashi was.

As Iruka rose from the shallow water, Kakashi grabbing his hand and helping him stand. Ripples of desire flowed through his body. Its source: Kakashi's hand. Kakashi must have felt Iruka's lust, seen it in his intense brown eyes, for he pulled his hand away, shoving it into his pocket. Smiling slightly he asked.

"You still haven't answered my question, Iruka. What were you doing way out there?" Iruka shifted nervously, his eyes downcast.

"Is it now illegal to swim?" he asked sarcastically, "Sensei," he added, bowing mockingly, "say, you wouldn't mind joining me, would you Kakashi?" A grin split Iruka's slightly tanned face. Kakashi sighed heavily, as though weighing the consequences of such an offer.

"I'm sure I can postpone lunch for a while, yet. So yes, Iruka, I will join you. But with one condition," Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka, his head bent slightly so his chin nuzzled the sensitive spot under Iruka's ear. When he spoke, his voice was husky, "we have to be naked." Iruka stiffened as Kakashi slowly slid his hands down Iruka's bare chest, tracing his abdominal muscles with a feather-light caress. Kakashi's exploring hands reached Iruka's finely shaped hips. Circling his friend's waist, Kakashi pulled Iruka close. Iruka gazed up at Kakashi with wide eyes. His heart was beating rapidly. He had wanted this for so long, but had known it was impossible for his shy self to make the first move. Until Kakashi had asked him to the lake for lunch… And now, Kakashi was so close that Iruka could see how silver his hair really was. So close, he could kiss those fine, sensual lips and get away with it.

The heat of the moment was not lost on Iruka, as Kakashi lowered his mouth to Iruka's own. Kakashi's full lips pressed down on Iruka's, his tongue teased the submissive man's closed lips, delicately prodding and probing to gain access to the moist cavern that lay beyond impassive lips. Iruka sighed into Kakashi's mouth, as he did so the taller man's tongue darted between parted lips. Kakashi slid his tongue over Iruka's teeth, traced his tongue. He felt the younger man shudder and gently forced Iruka's tongue into his own mouth. Their tongues danced. One probing carefully into the other's mouth where the two tongues would mate, exploring each other, cautiously rubbing until the intruding tongue would coax the other playful tongue back into its own mouth.

Finally Kakashi pulled away, looked down into Iruka's eyes and saw unfulfilled longings; lust that must be abated for fear of losing control… Kakashi was disappointed, for he had ended the kiss far too early. He knew they could have gone on for much longer and it was a shame to have ended it. Iruka had started to respond, and he was angry with himself for showing how much he had wanted that kiss; wanted it and so much more. Suddenly Kakashi grinned and let go of Iruka, pushing him back into the water with a splash before he dived in.

"First one to that rock island decides what we do!" he shouted, pointing to the middle of the lake before he started swimming. Iruka laughed and called out a 'your on!' before frantically trying to catch up with Kakashi.

Kakashi reached the rock first and was shaking himself dry when Iruka climbed up on the rock, a mock frown on his face.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" he whined as he sat down beside Kakashi. Kakashi just smiled smugly.

"And now I get to choose what we do," he teased softly, and then he straddled Iruka before the dark haired man could move. Iruka was pinned, his arms now being held down by Kakashi's strong hands, his legs no use in their current position. He was breathing heavily by the time Kakashi lowered his head to Iruka's nipple. Suckling like a babe, Kakashi released Iruka's arms to wrap his own around Iruka's neck. With his arms now free, Iruka pushed Kakashi off him. Kakashi rolled away, a wounded expression in his eyes. Iruka slapped him, the crack causing nearby birds to squawk and fly away. Kakashi's head snapped back with the force of the blow.

"Why…?" he spluttered, hand held to his right cheek.

"Because I want to choose what we do!" retorted Iruka, already sliding out of his navy blue pants. Kakashi stared at Iruka's long and deliciously erect penis. Iruka was hard and ready for Kakashi. Iruka shuffled over to Kakashi, pulled off his pants and pushed him back onto the cold rock. Kakashi was in a state of perpetual surprise as Iruka deftly lifted his penis to his mouth. Iruka's tongue slid over the soft underside of Kakashi's aroused sex, causing him to shiver uncontrollably with pleasure. Iruka pleasured the erect penis vigorously, demanding more of Kakashi's strength of mind.

"Iruka… Please stop! I didn't expect this from you," his voice was gruff and commanding. Iruka stopped at his congenial task and glanced up at Kakashi before sitting up himself, confusion etched across his fine features.

"Then what-" his sentence didn't finish as Kakashi rolled him over and lowered himself over Iruka's anal. A muttered 'ready?' was whispered before Kakashi entered him. It was hard going at first, having no lube, but then he felt Iruka tight, virginal and utterly aroused around him. Kakashi plunged further, and heard Iruka cry out as he hit the sensitive spot. Moaning helplessly, Iruka struggled to a kneeling position, Kakashi, being forced to stand, propelled his length deeper. Iruka tried pulling away, but Kakashi's strong arms only pulled him closer. Iruka screamed in pain and uncertainty, not understanding where all the blood that streamed down his thighs had come from. Kakashi thrust again and this time it was too much for Iruka. He collapsed, unconscious, while Kakashi still went on plunging and retreating, plunging and retreating, getting harder each time and making Iruka moan as he neared his innocent climax. Decisively Kakashi grunted with satisfaction, closed his eyes in ecstasy and allowed himself to fall back onto the hard grey rocks, his breathing laboured. After a while, he opened his eyes and glanced over at Iruka, noticing that the sleeping man had fulfilled his own lust. Gathering Iruka up, Kakashi laid him gently down in a more comfortable position, using his pants as a pillow, then settled his head on Iruka's chest and watched the dark haired man sleep.

Nightfall came swiftly and still Iruka slept.

Dawn saw Iruka awake, covered in blood, and all alone on the rock island in the middle of a lake.


End file.
